Mending The Pieces Of A Broken Heart
by CatzzCK
Summary: Truman cheats on Casey and she is left with her heart broken. Who mends the pieces? DASEY


**AN:** New story! Yay!

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own LWD, but I really want to!

"You should have said no!" she yelled at him. He deserved it though, he cheated on her. "You should have thought twice before you let it all go." She sniffed.

"I know Case, I'm sorry," he begged.

"How could I let this happen? _Again!_ " she asked herself. The bastard had cheated on her with her cousin, and she had forgiven him, because apparently, he had new relationship jitters or something, but now again?! _How could he?!_

"Casey, I know you must think I'm a scumbag-"

"You got that right!" she interrupted, tears already in her eyes.

"But maybe it's better this way," he explained, in all 'Truman's logic'.

"How? How is it better having my heart broken?" she yelled again.

"You are going to Queens and I'm going to Toronto. Last time I checked, that is really far away. Do you think we would've survived a long distance relationship? Because I don't think we could. I really like you Casey, but I also really like to live, and experience life, and I can't do that in the U of T with a girlfriend miles away!" he explained in one breath.

"And that's an excuse to cheat on me?!" she punched his chest. "Can't you talk like a normal human being? Explain what you want and what you are feeling?" She was openly crying by now.

"I didn't know how!" Truman admitted.

"So you took the easy way out?"

He looked down, feeling bad about himself. He was just caught kissing the new waitress at Smelly Nellie's. Casey wanted to surprise him and showed up there because she was leaving for her Grandmother's lodge the next day and wanted to say goodbye. He knew it was stupid, and reckless, but he just went with it anyway.

"You should have gone home," Casey whispers.

"Yeah, I should've," he answers. "But I didn't. I'm sorry I broke your heart, again. I really am. That was never my intention. Have a good life at Queens. Be happy." And he walked away from the restaurant's entrance, leaving her alone in the dark street.

Casey didn't have a ride home, and right now she didn't want to face her mother's question about her tears, so she called the only person she could bare to see right now – Derek.

"'Sup Spacey?" he answered after the first ring.

"I need a ride home," she asked quietly, trying to convey the sadness in her voice. "I'm at Smelly Nellie's."

"Sure," he said, then added, "Weren't you with Truman _Baguette_? He can't give you a ride home?"

"Yeah… no, not really. That's over."

"Seriously?!" Was that glee in his voice? Did he hate her so much? Or did he hate Truman?

"Yeah, can you just come and get me? It's getting really dark and cold," she pleades, trying to dodge the questions.

"Of course it is. It's night Princess! Don't they teach you that in those books you like to read so much?" he teased. It was his nature.

" _De-rek_!" was her answer. She heard him smile on the other side of the phone and she smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm coming Case, stay where you are." And the line went dead.

Casey let her tears fall freely, trying to get them out as fast as she could, so she wouldn't cry in front of Derek, because she knew how much he hated tears and feelings. How could she let herself take back Truman? She always thought that cheating was her limit, that once she was cheated on, she would break up with the guy and never look back. Apparently, things were more complicated than she anticipated.

Sure, she knew they would break up eventually. She didn't want to be tied down by him either, but she thought that they at least could be _civil_ about it. She imagined a mature conversation between two young adults, who would reach an obvious conclusion, give a kiss for goodbye and part as friends. She really didn't expect this. But hey, the old saying says that old habits die hard, so maybe it was bound to happen.

The blue-eyed girl was deep in her thoughts when the sound of The Prince scared her.

"Hey Ms. McDonald, your chauffer is here," he mocked.

"Thank you, my kind man," she answered, going along, and entered the car. They drove in silence for a while, until she said, "Don't take me home yet." And he passed the exit to their street and continued to drive around, until they reached the children's park, which was empty.

They sat in silence in the car, until Derek made the move to get out of the car and she followed. The settled in the swing set, side by side, looking at the stars.

"Look Spacey, I can see your planet," he joked, pointing to the sky. Her response was a feeble laugh.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" he asked softly.

"He cheated on me, again. Because he didn't want to face the break up before we leave to University."

"Why did you have to break up before University?" he asked her curiously.

"You broke up with Emily too," she noted.

"Yeah, but I'm _me_ , Derek Venturi, the guy who doesn't like to be tied down by anyone."

"Well, apparently Truman is just like you!" she accused.

"Hey hey hey now! I didn't cheat on Emily! We talked, and we are staying friends! I was _mature_ ," he held up his hands in defense. "I am nothing like Truman."

"I know, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I wanted to break up too."

"Why?"

"Because I knew I would be wondering if he was with another girl, if he was cheating, you know all that. And that would be unfair to me and to him," Casey explained. "Besides, we are going to Queens together, you and me. I thought we might have a new start, without all the pressure that comes with highschool and with our family."

"Yeah, I want that new start too, Princess," he admitted. "I'm sorry he broke your heart."

"There wasn't much of a heart left."

"What if I mend it?" he asked.

"Huh?" She was confused.

"What if I put the pieces of your heart back together? What if I make you laugh so hard you forget to breathe, and prank you so much that you can't think of anything and anyone else but me?" he asked, blushing.

"Would you do that?"

"I don't think that's the question here. I think the whole world knows that I would do it. That I've been trying to do it for a while now. The question is: _will you finally let me_?" he asked sincerely, looking into her eyes. His barriers were all down in that moment. If she didn't go for him, he didn't think he could truly open himself to anyone else, ever.

"Yes." She took his hand.

So maybe it was a good thing that Truman didn't say no. And it was a good thing she didn't either.

 **AN:** So how was it? Review! And if you guessed the song that inspired this, you get extra points!


End file.
